Pipes or pipelines, because of deterioration from corrosion, abrasion, age, and the like, require periodic repair, normally in the nature of a relining of the interior of the pipe. It is also frequently desirable to seal or protect the interiors of new pipes by the in situ forming of liners therein.
The liner and manner of applying the liner can take various forms including use of a preformed membrane unrolled or inverted along the length of the pipe as noted in U.S. Pat. No. 4,135,958 to Wood. More commonly, the liner will be formed from a flowable liner material spread and cast into position against the interior surface of the pipe. Examples of such systems, wherein the liner material is applied in the manner of a coating, will be noted in the following patents:
______________________________________ Weaver 3,111,431 Huisman 3,122,786 Matheny et al 3,333,311 von Arx 3,885,521 Muta et al 4,308,824 ______________________________________
While utilizing a flowable lining material has distinct advantages, difficulties are frequently encountered in properly curing the material in a manner whereby the material defines a self-sustaining liner as the distributing apparatus travels forwardly out of direct supporting engagement with the material.
The patent to Wood shows the use of a bank of illumination and radiation sources which cure the resin of the preformed tubular lining material after the liner material has been inverted and engaged with the passageway surface. The bank of illumination and radiation sources travels behind the liner positioning apparatus, traveling on wheels if desired.